Opposites Attract
by LadyAnime13
Summary: This is my first Zutara fanfic. This story takes place after the Western air temple and looks at the growing relationship between Zuko and Katara. It's Zutara! Rated T to be safe as the story goes on. The first chapter is definitely safe though! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My first Zutara Fanfiction! I want to get used to writing this way so I wish that everyone can help me along. Polite constructive critiscm only please. No put downs!

--

Opposites Attract

A Zutara fanfiction

Chapter 1

--

It was a hot day in the Western air temple and everything proceeded as normal. Well… as normal as things can get. Zuko had just joined the little group of children called the Gaang. It comprised of Avatar Aang, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Teo, The Duke and Katara. Nobody really thought of Zuko as a member yet but at least he's been accepted by most of the group. Aang had taken to him quickly and proceeded to gave him the new nickname Sifu Hotman. Sokka, Toph and the others just continued to tease him gently, but not too gently. Katara though, was a whole different story. She would give him ice cold stares and would jump at any opportunity to insult him. Zuko knew that he inevitably deserved it but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He wished that she could be at least a little nicer to him but he knew as long as she didn't trust him, it would never happen.

Zuko was so deep in that thought that he never noticed that Katara was staring at him. Katara frowned deeply. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be deceived once in Ba Sing Se and then again when she allowed Zuko to join the group. She'd let him be for at least a few more minutes. She had to go talk to the original members of the Gaang.

They were all sitting by a fire on one of the many Western Air temple balconies. She plopped herself down and tossed Sokka his clean laundry that she was holding. Sokka who wasn't expecting it didn't catch it and it hit him in the face. He pried the piece of clothing of his face and glared at Katara. "What's going on Katara?!" he asked, peeved.

"What's, what going on?" she replied trying to put on an oblivious face. Sokka sighed and looked her in the eye.

"I see the face you give Zuko whenever you look in his direction," he said as he jerked his thumb in Zuko's direction. Everybody else couldn't help following his thumb and they all saw a sight they weren't expecting.

Zuko was staring into the sky absentmindedly scratching Appa's ear. Appa grumbled in pleasure. Momo flew from Aang's shoulder and perched on Zuko's. Momo then gave a few chirps indicating that he wanted attention. Zuko still stared into space but scratched Momo under the chin anyway. Now it was Momo's turn to be extremely comfy. He purred before rubbing his cheek against Zuko's. Zuko smiled and continued to pet the two animals. Aang was amazed. Katara was annoyed. She refused to accept that Zuko had a gentle side. They all turned back to stare at the fire when Aang spoke.

"T-That w-was u-unbelievable!" Aang stuttered clearly stupefied.

"What is Twinkletoes?" Toph asked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Those are Momo and Appa's favorite places to be scratched," Aang replied in awe. "How could he know that?"

"He doesn't," Katara said in a monotone. "Probably just a coincidence. Even if she showed no emotion everyone else still shimmied away a bit. They could all sense a scary aura surrounding her.

"Uh, I just remembered that I have to do something!" Teo squeaked a little nervously. Then all of a sudden everyone else seemed to need to do something and they all left. Katara was the only one left and to make matters worse. Zuko was heading towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract

Chapter 2

Katara stiffened at the approaching figure and looked away scowling. "How could he!" she fumed silently to herself. "After his betrayal, how can he actually think of even approaching me, I mean **us**?" Katara was so confused. Why did she think of him approaching her first before the group as a whole? She was still seething when Zuko sat down across from her. She stopped her flow of thoughts and contented herself with throwing Zuko dagger like glares every five seconds. Zuko pretended not to notice but Katara didn't have to be Toph to know that Zuko was getting nervous under her intense stare. Katara turned away with a smirk. "Good," she thought. "He should fear me!" If only she knew what was coming next.

"Katara, we need to talk," he said quietly. She hardened her stare and turned to face him.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Did you say something?" she touched her chin with one finger while tilting her head in a mocking way.

Zuko took a deep breath and his voice came out stronger. It almost sounded like a command. "Katara, WE NEED TO TALK!"

She glared daggers. "What do you want to talk about?!" She screeched. "Saying sorry again?" She jumped to her feet and poked him hard in the chest. "Well let me tell you what," she paused for emphasis to her point. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Zuko couldn't help it. He started to get mad. "You didn't even let me start!" he growled. He felt his body temperature rise a few degrees against his will but he didn't do anything about it.

Katara couldn't help herself anymore. If she was mad before she was furious now. "Oh so what did you want to talk about?"

Zuko grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"I didn't catch that!" Katara hollered.

"I was going to apologize!" Zuko hollered back.

"You just proved me right!" Katara said rather loudly.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You do actually!"

"Like hell I would care!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"Why are **you** shouting?"

"Because you infuriate me!"

"Well you do that to me to!"

"Good!"

"Good! Want to know why you infuriate me?"

"Why?"

"It's because you stick your petty little ass in every little thing!" Zuko yelled knowing to late that, that was one of the worst mistakes that he could ever do. Katara took the water from the skin at her side, formed a water whip and whipped Zuko in the face all faster then you could say 'bender'. As Zuko staggered against a pillar Katara bended the water onto Zuko's wrists and freezing them trapping him momentarily to the pillar. She walked straight up to him and poked her finger close enough to Zuko's face to make him go cross eyed.

"Listen to me and listen to me good Zuko," Katara mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "My death threat still stands," She then jerked her hand away turned and left leaving him stunned. He soon snapped out of it and melted his bonds before turning and walking away himself. Both Katara and Zuko were unaware that they were being watched by a particular blind earthbender. Toph stifled a laugh until Zuko was out of sight before she burst out laughing.

"Oh man!" she bawled. "That had to be one of the best fights I've ever seen!" She kept laughing even as the laughter echoed and faded through the hall.


End file.
